


Heated encounter

by sea_shaw



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Newt, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Anal Sex, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Bottom Thomas (Maze Runner), Boys Kissing, Ficlet, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Neko Newt (Maze Runner), Newt (Maze Runner) Lives, Omega Thomas, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Stiles Stilinski in Heat, Stiles Stilinski is Thomas (Maze Runner), Thomas (Maze Runner) in Heat, Top Newt (Maze Runner), Werefox Stiles Stilinski, Werefox Thomas (Maze Runner), no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sea_shaw/pseuds/sea_shaw
Summary: Thomas is alone and just coming into heat. Thankfully, his usual Heat Buddy manages to track him down by scent just in time to save his friend from a slow and painful death. Well, I think you can imagine what happens from there.
Relationships: Newt (Maze Runner)/Stiles Stilinski, Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Kudos: 51





	Heated encounter

Newt licked a hot stripe up the side of Thomas' neck, gently grazing his teeth over the sensitive spot beneath his ear.  
"A-alpha~" Thomas whimpered, his eyes flashing omega orange in submission. The younger boy had to strain himself to keep quiet, else he risks waking up his father and one thing I can tell you, is that Noah Stilinski would _not_ be happy to come in and find his son being fucked into oblivion by the blonde alpha. It would probably put him into an early grave. As much as Thomas just wanted Newt inside him already, he also wanted to cherish the time spent with his friend. When they had been rescued, the government thought it would be a good idea to split the pack up (though I'm pretty sure they weren't aware that they were a pack, considering most of the world were unaware of the supernatural) to apparently rid them of reminders to the trauma that they went through. They thought they were helping them to _heal_ by splitting up, when in fact they were doing quite the opposite. By splitting up the pack, they unknowingly split apart two male omegas who depended on each other for support and both of them from the alphas that were on there way to becoming much more than just a heat buddy. Newt had somehow managed to find his omega (probably by scent) just in time for his heat. Going through a heat alone is one of the most dangerous things an omega can do.

Newt looked down into the eyes of the boy beneath him. His cheeks were flushed and pupils blown, but not overly so, which let the alpha know that Thomas was not yet fully in the throes of his heat. The couple still had time for some foreplay. Newt dragged his lips away from his partners and instead tugged on the bottom of his shirt.  
"Off." He growled, flashing the bright blue to which Thomas' eyes bled orange in response. Thomas quickly pulled the shirt over his head, tossing it somewhere to the side. The alpha above him growled in satisfaction. Newt raked his eyes over the well sculpted chest of the boy below him, admiring every detail from the defined abs, to the plethora of freckles coating his skin. Thomas blushed under the gaze, quickly shifting his eyes to look away from the alphas.  
"Hey, don't look away from me." Newt ordered, grabbing the omega's face and gently moving it back up to meet his.  
"S-sorry, Alpha." He whimpered back, trying his hardest not to brake the gaze again. Newt leaned down and gently pressed his lips to Thomas', running his tongue along his bottom lip, asking for entrance. Thomas quickly granted him access and let the older boy plunge his tongue into his mouth. The kiss swiftly turned from innocent and sweet to hot and heady, and Thomas let out a sinful moan as Newt pressed his weight down in just the right place, grinding against the younger boy. Every minute that Newt wasn't inside of him, Thomas could feel the heat within growing stronger, no longer keeping at bay from the handsy touches and passionate kisses.  
"N-Newt, I-" He started but was cut off by another moan. Thankfully, the alpha seemed to pick up on his needs and quickly removed both of their bottom layers, leaving them both naked and panting. Slick had been steadily trickling out of Thomas for a while now, meaning that lube wasn't required. Thomas gasped as he felt Newt push a cold finger against his hole, prodding at the tight ring of muscles, though it quickly turned into a moan as said finger breached his rim, pushing steadily inside him. It ached and burned in all the right places, making Thomas moan filthily. Long ago did the thought of being quiet go out the window and Thomas could no longer find it in him to care. Newt slipped in a second and a third finger easily, the slick rushing from his hole helping them to glide right in. He scissored his fingers expertly and stretched Thomas' rim, earning a groan from the boy.

It was when the normally whiskey coloured eyes flooded into a deep golden colour that Newt knew prep time was over. Thomas was now fully in heat and would need fucking into soon. So without hesitation, Newt grabbed himself and lined up with Thomas' hole before gently pushing in, earning a throaty moan from Thomas. The slick soaked hole seemed to suck him in inch by inch until he was fully seated. Both of them let out a soft groan as Thomas got readjusted to the size of Newt, it had been awhile since they last fucked and the omega hadn't been with anyone since. They stayed there for a few moments, until Thomas began panting again, a string of unintelligible words falling from his mouth. The alpha knew that waiting any longer could possibly be dangerous for Thomas, depriving an omega of physical contact during their heat (especially during the beginning stages) is one of the most dangerous things to do. As contact and comfort orientated creatures, omegas need the physical closeness of another person during their heat, an alpha to fuck them works the best, but cuddling with other omegas works too. Newt pulled out almost the entire way before slamming back in roughly. Thomas mewled at the action and turned his blazing golden eyes to lock onto Newt's, which bled burning red in response. He snapped his hips at a bruising pace, and soon enough, he found that magical little bundle of nerves that made his Tommy keen. Newt could quickly feel his climax coming and his knot beginning to swell. He thrusted in a few more times before stilling on the fourth and pushing his knot just past Thomas' rim. Thomas moaned at the feeling of his alpha friend filling him, the sensation pushed him just over the edge and he too came with a lewd groan. He clenched down on Newt's knot, milking him for all he's worth, before pulling the blonde down into a soft kiss. Newt's arms shook dangerously from supporting him, so the alpha gently lowered himself and manoeuvred Thomas so that he was laying against the omega, chest to back.  
"Hi, Tommy." Newt said gently, pressing a soft kiss to the back of Thomas' neck.  
"Hi, Newt." Thomas breathed, then gasped as Newt emptied another load into him. Newt buried his face into the crook of Thomas' neck and pressed kisses into the heated flesh, breathing in the sweet yet snowy scent that the fox exuded.  
"God you smell amazing." The blonde groaned and wrapped his arms around Thomas' middle. Newt was so in love with Thomas, it wasn't even funny. There was a few minutes of quiet as Newt realised what he'd said. He opened his mouth to try to salvage the situation but Thomas cut him off.  
"You don't smell too bad yourself, Alpha." The brunette whispered, pushing his back further into Newt's chest and moaning softly as the action caused another round of cum to pour from the alpha. Thomas silently wondered how much seed the blonde contained. The two remained in silence after that. Newt waited until he felt Thomas' breathing even out before whispering something into his skin.  
"I love you." Little did he know, Thomas had just heard him. And wouldn't know until Thomas said it back to him a few days later after he regained some lucidity.


End file.
